jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of cultural references and inspirations from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
See also: JoJo Influence on Internet Culture; List of cultural references in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure This article lists references made in popular series and by popular artists to art or concepts defining to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. References range in nature from tribute to plagiarism. Many are comic, while the "JoJo pose" in particular crosses into greater cultural significance as reproduced by a handful of popular Japanese performing artists. Part I Music *Japanese model and artist, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, 'often references the series through the JoJo Pose. During an interview she has also mentioned having felt like a Stand user and has even named her dog JoJo. In her music video for "'PONPONPON", she can be seen doing several different poses referencing different anime throughout the video. Before jumping into the air and ending the song, she performs one last pose, which happens to belong to JoJo. Ponponpon.jpeg|The final pose Kyary Pose.jpg|Kyary JoJo Pose Kyary Wry.jpg|Kyary's JoJo button * The Otaku idol Shoko Nakagawa (a.k.a. Shokotan), a dedicated fan of the manga series, has performed a JoJo pose during an interview and her live performances on stage. On the Japanese Tv Show "溜池Now", Shoko Interviews Araki Shokotanjojo_(1).jpg|Shoko posing on stage ShokoAraki2.jpg|Araki and Shoko posing ShokoAraki.jpg|Shoko interviewing Araki while cosplaying as Jotaro * Yuka Kashino from Japanese electropop group Perfume often talks about her love for JoJo in the media and has struck the pose with other members during photo ops. In addition, the choreography looking like JoJo’s pose appears on Perfume’s music video “Natural ni koi site” that was released on 2010 Perfumejojo.jpg|Members of perfume posing 12683320330156.jpg|Perfume in their music video "Natural ni koi site" Anime/Manga *'Anasatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom)':Chapter 50 of Assassination Classroom makes a reference to the opening song of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Phantom Blood anime, Sono Chi no Sadame (translated as That Blood's destiny), with the line "That blood's destiny is to dominate others...!!!". This was used to describe the board chairman's son, who could be seen as the antagonist of the series. That blood's destiny reference.jpg|Assasination Classroom *'Date A Live': In 3th chapter of Date A Live manga Kotori makes a JoJo pose (with JoJo SFX) to emphasize her seriousness. KotoriIsMoreAwesomeThanJojo.png *'Hayate no Gotoku': One episode of the show parodies a famous scene with Dio and the Stone Mask. Hayate1.jpg Hayate2.jpg Hayate3.jpg Hayate4.jpg *'Hunter x Hunter':' '''The manga has at least two potential JoJo references. Yoshihiro Togashi is noted to be a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Zeno Zoldyck and Hisoka share resemblances to Wang Chan and Part III Dio Brando respectively. Additionally, the Madhouse reboot of the Hunter x Hunter anime in the early opening scene shows a mask that is nearly identical to the famous Stone Mask from Phantom Blood. Hxhjojo.png *'Inari Konkon Koi Iroha: In the episode 6, Fushimi Touka begins to type'' '''If I don't rescue Irina from the sinister Deo's cluthes'' and that names are pretty similar to Erina and Dio. Coincidentally, Touka has the same voice actor that Robert Edward O. Speedwagon (Yoji Ueda) in Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency anime series . Irina_and_deo.jpg *'Jinrui wa Suitaishimashita': Episode 4 shows the character Y doing a JoJo pose, the sound effect can also be seen. Coincidentally, Y's voice actress also voices Jolyne Cujoh. Jinrui_wa_Suitai_Shimashita.png *'Kiniro Mosaic': During a school festival Ayaya works in maid cafe and has to serve the clients. When she tries to say "Goshujin-sama" ("Master"), she stutters and can only say "Go go go.." which are made into JoJo SFX. KiniroJojo.jpg *'Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? of the Dead': In episode 3 of this anime Ayumu Aikawa performs a dance to the hip-hop-like music. The lyrics of this song are a clear reference to Jonathan's most famous attack. **Jonathan: "Furueru zo haato! Moetsukiru hodo hiito! Kisamu zo, ketsueki no biito! SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" (My heart resonates! Heat enough to burn! My blood's beat is razor-sharp!) **Ayumu: "Miro yo, ore no haato! Kizame yo, ore no biito! Sarani, ore wa hiito! Joushou, junjou, sore wa yuujou!" (Look at my heart! Engrave my beat! Also, I'm the heat! Invincible and innocent, this is the friendship!) The last words are a reference to Bruford's conversion. Ayumu ends the dance with Dio's pose. *'Maria Holic': Episode 8 of the series shows JoJo-styled SFX and a "To be continued" sign. MariaHolicJoJo 1.jpg MariaHolicJoJo 2.jpg *'No-rin!': In episode 2, Ringo Kinoshita emits a dark aura upon seeing Kousaku Hata trying to smell her panties, the aura produces jojo-like SFX. In episode 3, Kamatori Kei wears a ridiculous swimsuit causing some characters to react much like Dio's friends when witnessing Dio kiss Erina. In the same episode, a scene change occurs imitating Araki Hirohiko's art style. In Episode 5, when Kaoru (Rose) Hanazono finds Ringo, he cites Noriaki Kakyoin's "Saa, oshioki (Rose says oyatsu) no jikanda yo, baby" quote, in English that will be ´´Now, it´s time for punishment (Rose says snacks instead), baby´´. Also, Kousaku says Jonathan's famous "Furueru zo haato! Moetsukiru hodo hiito!" quote when he almost kisses Kaoru, and there's a kiss scene similar to the Dio and Erina kiss between Kousaku and Kaoru where Kaoru says the same quote about Erina (Kousaku)'s first kiss; and Kousaku says the same phrase when Dio was being beaten by Jonathan Joestar, imitating Dio's crying scene. Also, Rose cites a couple times the catchphrase of Muhammad Avdol from Part 3 (YES, I AM!), and he loves prime numbers (like Enrico Pucci in Part 6). Kei makes various Jojo poses when he tries to stop Kousaku and Kaoru and when he explains Kaoru's true personality. Kaoru says Melone's Bellissimo and Di Molto! quotes. norindarkaurasfx.jpg|Ringo's dark aura with Jojo SFX effects nourindiofriends.jpg|Reference to Dio's friends valentine's reference nourin.jpg|"What... did you say?" nourinkaorukakyoinquote.png|Kaoru says Noriaki Kakyoin's quote nourinbellisimo.png|Reference to Melone's "Bellisimo" quote nourinprimenumbers.png|Enrico Pucci´s prime numbers reference Nourin JoJo YES I AM.png|Muhammad Avdol's "Yes, I Am!" quote Nourinjojosfx2.png|Kousaku and Kaoru sorrounded by Jojo SFX effects Nourin JoJo Reference.png|Kei makes a Jojo pose keijojopointpose.png|Kei makes Jean Pierre Polnareff's pose Nourin Dio-Erina Kiss.png|Dio and Erina's kissing scene reference nourindiokisss.png|Kaoru and Kousaku parodies Dio and Erina's kissing scene nourinkousakadio.png|Reference to Dio´s "crying scene" nourindimolto.png|Reference to Melone's "Di molto!" quote *'Rosario + Vampire': The series has a number of blatant references to JoJo. 2010-06-15-rosavam-2010-07.jpg RVIIc02p11.jpg *'Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei': In Episode 4 of Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, the characters find some "ultimate weapon" buried beneath them, which turns out to be an Ultraman stone mask. Throughout the series one of the characters, Usui, is constantly trying to get attention due to being unnoticeable. In one episode where everyone's character is the opposite of what it normally is, he is very noticable and appears in the JoJo art style as well as poses. ws9uvb.png|The Stone Mask vlcsnap-2010-04-18-22h07m16s53.png|Usui on a motorbike Jojo style ac3.jpg|Usui performing a Jojo Pose *'The Idolmaster': In 6th episode Kotori imagines what would happen if the girls of 765 Pro were to open a tamatebako from Urashima Tarō myth. Her fantasies are shown as JoJo-stylized manga pages. Idolmaster01.jpg Idolmaster02.jpg Idolmaster03.jpg *'Toradora!': In Toradora! anime the main characters go often to a restaurant called Jonny's which is a tribute to the restaurant Jonathan's. Jonnys_3.jpg|Jonny's restaurant in Toradora! *'Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui!': In the 30th chapter of WataMote, Tomoko is trying to hold her pee during the race. Unable to do it, she wants to ask someone in the closest house to let her use the toilet. While searching for determination to do so, she makes Jonathan's pose. WataMoteJojo02.jpg WataMoteJojo01.jpg *'Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san': Volume 7 of the manga features the Stone Mask as one of the exhibits in the Legendary Treasure Museum. In episode 3, Salamander Kiritake introducing himself with Jojo SFX effects in the background. * azazelxjojo.jpg yondemasuyo-3-02.jpg|Salamander Kiritake introducing himself with JoJo SFX effects Shikabane hime: In the ending the some characters, made famous poses, like Jonathan, Joseph, Johnny's, etc. Corpse_princess.png Video Games * World Heroes series: Dio and Neo Dio are based on Dio Brando and Araki's earlier work Baoh. Neo Dio's visual design is based on the protagonist of the manga, Baoh, while the dialogue in his first appearance (in World Heroes Perfect) is a reference to Dio Brando (in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, his dialogue is more like Santana's). Dio's dialogue from World Heroes is also a reference to Dio Brando's lines. He also takes inspiration from Kars as he can form blades from his arms in certain moves, as well as how said moves are named "Sonic Saber" and "Grand Saber" reminiscent of Kars' "Bright Saber" title. * Dark Souls: According to the interview in Design Works, the design of the Armor of Thorns originated from the concept of the 77 Rings Challenge. In the challenge, combatants must defeat each other and wear the metal rings from each foe, increasing the weight they bear as they continue. The team's idea was to use this design and try adding spikes to the rings. * Guilty Gear series: Dio Brando is referenced by the characters Robo-Ky and Justice, who both shout WRYYYYYYYYYYYY during certain attacks. Robo-Ky has an Overdrive move where he unleashes a rapid barrage of punches while the words "dame dame" (駄目駄目) appear repeatedly in comic text bubbles. In Japanese, "dame" and "muda" share the same meaning (useless). * Castlevania series: A stone mask can be found in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night''s library, which is where Jonathan and Dio studied the properties of the mask. The game's lore and story also show several similarities with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * '''Naruto Ultimate Ninja series': During Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu characters are forced to make Jonathan's famous pose with a matching SFX in the background. * Touhou Project: In the sixth game of the Touhou Project "The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil", the final boss Remilia Scarlet quotes Dio's famous bread phrase in Marisa's Scenario. **Also in the eleventh game Subterranean Animism, Yuugi, an oni, fights Marisa "without spilling a drop of sake" (stated by Patchouli). Remilia'seatenpeople.png|Marisa's dialogue with Remilia YuugitheStrong.png|Patchouli's reference to Will A. Zeppeli *'Suikoden series': In the first Suikoden game king Barbarossa gives a sword named Pluck (mistranslated as "Prakk" in the English version) to one of his generals, Teo McDohl. *'Bayonetta': In the final choreography video of the game, Bayoneta uses poses similar to Jonathan's, Risotto Nero's, Joseph's and others. *'Mad Father': The character '' Blond Youth'' resembles Young Dio in many ways (clothes, haircolor) and the author even cites in his profile: "Called Dio by some" implying is a tribute to Dio in some way. *'Project X Zone': The character Kogoro Tenzai has a skill called Tenzai Style: Ripple (Hamon), which allows penetrating enemy defenses. The skill is a reference to the Ripple. Sports * As noted by JoJo's Posing School, real-life runner Usain Bolt and figure skater Mao Asada may have influenced or have been influenced by poses featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_AsRvFLxZk&feature=player_embedded (approx. 1:47 mark) Part II Video Games * Guilty Gear series: Chip Zanuff has an arm-blade that looks and functions identically to the one used by Kars. * Ninja Gaiden: In the background of Round 6 in the arcade version of the game, small Stone Masks can be seen as wall decorations, as well as murals of all four Pillar Men. * Street Fighter series: Guile is based on Rudol von Stroheim. Although some surmise that Guile could also be based on Dire from Phantom Blood, Stroheim seems more logical given both characters' military backgrounds and similar hairstyles. ** Rose's outfit is almost identical to that of Lisa Lisa, and she channels her "Soul Power" into her scarf to fight. One of Rose's alternate costumes in Street Fighter 4 is Lisa Lisa's outfit. Both characters also have a noted hobby of liking to take bubble baths. Rose also references Avdol in that she is a fortune teller and many of her animations feature tarot cards. One of Rose's win poses features her waving her finger in a "Tch-tch-tch" manner, a favorite of Avdol's. ** Both Necro and Dhalsim bear a striking resemblance to the prisoner that Stroheim uses to test Santana's abilities. * Kaiser Knuckle series: One of the boss characters, Azteca, wears a face mask that is very similar to the Stone Mask. Also of note, his character select portrait shows that he has 'DIO' tattooed on his arm. *'Touhou Project': Two of Kaguya Houraisan's Spellcards have references to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, the first one being Divine Treasure "Salamander Shield", wich has in it's comment a clearly reference to Esidisi. And the other one being New Impossible Request "Red Stone of Aja" ''referencing the valious stone in Part II, The Red Stone of Aja. *'Persona Q: Shadow of the Labirynth': An animated cutscene in the game introduces ''Persona 4 cast posing as different JoJo characters: Narukami as Jonathan, Yosuke as Dio, Chie as Jotaro, Yukiko as Josuke, Naoto as Giorno and Kanji as Joseph. persona_q2.jpg persona_q1.jpg Anime/Manga *'Hyperdimension Neptunia': In 6th episode Neptune makes fun out of Noire who was convinced that her security system is unbreakable. She does it by paraphrasing Stroheim's famous quote with JoJo SFX suddenly appearing. HyperdimensionJoJo.jpg|Lastation no Security wa Sekai Ichi! *'Kill la Kill:' In Chapter 1 (manga), upon realizing that she can´t defeat the Boxing Team Captain, Takaharu Fukuroda, Ryuko Matoi uses her ´´trump card´´, which is: Running Away!, surprising all present characters. This ´´trump card´´ is a reference to Joseph Joestar´s secret techinique Running Away! (nigerundaio!!!) when he utilized it against Straits and Kars, even the speech for revealing the ´´technique´´ and the running pose is very similar. In Episode 12 and 21, Nui Harime says Dio ´s trademark quote ´´''Muda muda muda (useless, useless, useless''´´. Another Character, Mako, wears an outfit similar to Jotaro's outfit,even including his trademark half-hat half-hair. ryukojojosecrettechnique.jpg|Ryuko´s ´´secret technique´´: Running away! nuimudamuda.jpg|Nui Harime´s DIO ´´''muda muda muda''´´ *'Meganebu!:' Towards the end of Episode 2, Yukiya Minabe finishes his pair of glasses and begins executing both Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo's poses. In the episode 6, all the Meganebu's members perform famous poses on a train, like a challenge or game. Meganebujojo.png|episode 2 Meganebu episodio 6.jpg|episode 6 meganebu episode 6 pt 2.jpg|episode 6 * Oniichan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne!: The series has a few blatant and subtle references in it. 16ke71k.png|Reference to Joseph's hand oniai-episode-8-028.jpg|Various Jojo Poses (left to right: Josuke´s, Joseph´s, Jonathan´s, Kakyoin´s and Joseph again) * Sakigake!! Otokojuku: Heihachi Edajima, the headmaster of Otokojuku, is shown reading the manga. Heihachi-edajima-_JJBA.jpg|Reading JJBA Manga Sakigakejojo.png * Senyuu.: In one of the episodes a character named Samejima is portrayed in Araki style doing Joseph's pose accompanied by the SFX. Samejima and Joseph are also voiced by the same VA, Sugita Tomokazu. Another character, Februar, is shown in Araki style as well. senyuu jojo1.jpg senyuu jojo2.jpg *'Shingeki no Kyojin': In Episode 13, one of the characters named Marco Bodt, who was friend of the main protagonist, is found dead with only half of his body, implied it was killed by a Titan. Not only the name's but the death is similar to how Mark, from Battle Tendency, is killed by Wamuu. Furthermore, they both share the same VA, Ryōta Ōsaka. *'Tantei Opera Milky Holmes': One episode features characters striking some famous JoJo poses, such as Jonathan's, Joseph's, Jotaro's and Anasui's. **In the second season Hercule becomes a model for art lessons. Teacher orders her to make an inspiring JoJo pose which he calls 'exploding'. milkyholmes1.jpg milkyholmes2.jpg milkyholmes3.jpg milkyholmes4.jpg *'Toaru Kagaku no Railgun': In the series, there is a restaurant located within Academy City, called Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, notable for being often frequented by Misaka Mikoto and her friends. The name of the restaurant references the actual restaurant in Japan, Jonathan's Coffee and Restaurant, though in this case, they replaced "Jonathan" with "Joseph". There is also a petshop featured in School District 7 and is named Horus Petshop, a direct reference to the part 3 antagonist of the same name and his stand. In the manga, the pet shop's logo features two animals, both of which seem to depict Pet Shop and Iggy, though this reference is lost in the anime. Jonathanjosephcoffee.png Part III Music * Daishi, ex-vocalist of the former Japanese Visual Kei group Psycho le Cému, dressed like Jotaro in the group's last PV, "Love is Dead." Video Games *'Touhou Project': Sakuya Izayoi is a maid who is the servant of the vampires Remilia and Flandre Scarlet. It's generally assumed that she's a tribute to Dio, as she employs the same style of combat (stopping time and using throwing knives) and even has attacks named after Dio's Stand power: Illusion World "The World" and Sakuya's World. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure has been referenced several times in the official games. ** In Double Dealing Character, one of Sakuya's Spell Cards erases the time (respectively the present and future) of the surrounding bullets and thus erases the bullets. This might be a reference to Diavolo's Stand and implies that Sakuya might not be only a reference to Dio. **In the seventh game Perfect Cherry Blossom, once Marisa defeats Ran (a shikigami), she asks her if she is a Long-distance Type, because her master is far away and she is quite strong. This is a clearly reference to the Stand Types in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Castlevania series: In Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, if the Sacred Fist sub-weapon is used without a spellbook activated, the protagonist shouts "Ora ora ora!" and unleashes a flurry of extremely fast, blur-like punches (in reference to Star Platinum). **In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, a soul called "Cagnazzo" can be obtained that makes a demon appear behind the protagonist and punch wildly whilst shouting "Ora ora ora!" in another reference to Star Platinum. **In Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, one of the boss characters, Zephyr, utilizes time stopping abilities in conjunction with knives (much like Dio). In the Japanese version of the game he shouts "Toki wo tomare (Time has stopped)." while he stops time. However, in the USA version when stopping time he shouts "Star Platinum!" just as Jotaro does in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure videogame. His fight on top of the clock tower is another reference to Part 3 of the manga. * Guilty Gear series: The main character of Guilty Gear, Sol Badguy, draws influence from Jotaro. Several of Sol's moves are influenced by Jotaro's moves from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Both of them also share the same "cooler-than-thou" attitude and the same catchphrase ("Yare yare daze."). **Other characters who draw influence from Jotaro are: an "alternate history" Sol Badguy who has an attack called Fafnir that shares the same animation as Jotaro's Star Finger attack from JoJo's Venture and Johnny, who has several moves that have similar animations to Jotaro's attacks from JoJo's Venture. **Zato-1/Eddie's in-game win pose is similar to Jotaro's. Eddie also fights by summoning a "living shadow" that sometimes takes over his body, similar to a Stand. **Zappa is a character whose clothing is a strange combination of outfits worn by Narancia, Vanilla Ice, and Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His walking animation is also the same as Dio's walk animation from the game JoJo's Venture. In the Guilty Gear story, Zappa is possessed by multiple spirits and is seeking a doctor to help cure his condition. The spirits that possess him hover around him in wraith-like forms, similar to a Stand. Zappa's most powerful "summon", Raoh, looks very similar to Star Platinum. When Zappa is possessed, he twitches wildly and strikes increasingly bizarre poses, a subtle references to Araki's notable style of drawing his characters striking poses. * King of Fighters series: Benimaru's appearance was loosely based on Polnareff, right down to his outfit in The King of Fighters '94 and The King of Fighters '95. Even after Benimaru's name was decided, the game developers continued to refer to him as Polnareff. Additionally, his taunt in The King of Fighters XI mirrors Polnareff's stature from the manga. ** Also from King of Fighters, the main villain of the first two games, wears an outfit which is clearly a toned-down version of Dio's final Stardust Crusaders get-up, with a black tank top, loose pants, and even belt loops which come down past his hips. Rugal does omit the headband, kneepads, and other elements of Dio's outfit which bore the heart insignia, however, as well as having more ordinary shoes. *'Psychic Force series': Richard Wong is a Psychiccer with the power to control time. He naturally compliments this ability by swarming the enemy with summoned daggers (usually after immobilizing them with a large sword) and uses teleportation as a highly evasive maneuver and as a means to swarm the opponent with more attacks. *'Naruto Ultimate Ninja series': The character Asuma Sarutobi is voiced by the same VA as Jotaro (OVA). He says "Yare yare daze" in his Ougi and also shouts "Ora Ora" while attacking. In Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm games, his "Fist Blade: Swift Barrage" melee combo is a reference to Star Platinum's Barrage. *'Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (Series): ' The Personas bear a huge similarity to Stands from Stardust Crusaders. In fact, the gun-evoker used to summon personas in Persona 3 are a huge resemblance as to how Jotaro shot himself in the head and was protected by Star-Platinum. ** Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: The Cursed Sarai is a weapon described as "The Sword of Anubis that drives people mad. *'Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness:' The character Santana is a reference to mostly part 3, but also some of part 2 elements. Appearance-wise, he strongly resembles Mohammed Avdol, with his official artwork mimicking Avdol's 'YES I AM!' pose. His voice actor is also Kiyoyuki Yanada, who voiced Jotaro in the Capcom fighting game. Aside from this, his name is also possibly a reference to Santana and his hair also resembles Kars's. *'Skullgirls: '''Two playable characters from Skullgirls, Valentine and Peacock , are homage to Dio. Valentine can stop time and throw knives similar to Dio, and Peacock can drop a steamroller on her opponents though it is very rare. **Another character, Big Band , which was later added as DLC, shouts in similar fashion to Star Platinum during one of his Blockbuster attacks though, Big Band shouts "Tuba Tuba Tuba" instead. **Jotaro can be seen sitting at the bar beside Dagonian(fish people) in the River King Casino Stage. *'Rosenkreuzstillette: Sichte Meister is a homage to Dio . Like Dio, Sichte uses knives to attack and has the ability to manipulate time. She also shouts "Toki wo tomare!!" while freezing time and placing knives that zeros-in on the player in Rosenkreuzstilette. **In the sequel Rosenkreuzstilette ~Freudenstachel~, she crushes the character with a giant block similar to how Dio uses the steamroller. **Sichte also shares resemblance of Kakyoin Noriaki's signature Emerald Splash attack, referenced by her emerald-shooting. Her stage Rosenkreuzstilette ~Freudenstachel~ ''is a clock tower, refers to where Kakyoin dies. *'Waku Waku 7: 'The character Dandy-J resembles Joseph's Part III appearance, sharing beard, hat, and pants and completes the Indiana Jones homage by using a whip. *'Terraria: In Terraria, there is a weapon called "Vampire Knives" which are likely to be a reference to Dio Brando; Specifically, to Shadow Dio's knife throw from the arcade fighter of the same name, whose knives fan out in a manner similar to this weapon. Anime/Manga *'Haiyore! Nyaruko-san': As a gag-series, it features one of the highest amounts of references to JoJo. Gallery= star_vampire.jpg|Reference to Part III: Stardust Crusaders entertainment.jpg|Reference to Stroheim ep3_title.jpg|Reference to Yoshikage Kira Wants A Quiet Life nyaruko_w_ep5_exactly.jpg|Reference to Telence T. D'Arby nyaruko_w_ep3_do_do_do.jpg|Reference to JoJo SFX nyaruko_w_ep3_doshu.jpg|Reference to JoJo SFX and Pose nyaruko_w_ep4_zukyuuuuun.jpg|Reference to Dio kissing Erina nyarukopolnareff.png|Reference to Polnareff barenakya_hanzai_ja_nai_ndesu_yo.jpg|Reference to Jotaro bellissimo.jpg|Reference to Melone yare_yare.jpg|Reference to Jotaro (catchphrase and pose) hinjaku_hinjaku.jpg|Reference to Dio (catchphrase and pose) |-| Quotes= Episode 1: *"Earth's pleasures are the best in the universe!" (8:36) (Stroheim) *"If it is not exposed, it is not a crime" (9:10) (Jotaro - Ch.236) Episode 2: *"He's bellissimo cute, isn't he?" (4:40) (Melone - Ch.500) *"Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora! (11:51)" (Star Platinum) *"There is one reason for your defeat. One simple reason. It's because... It's because you pissed me off!" (16:03) (Jotaro - Ch.264) *"Useless!" (16:25) (Dio Brando) *"What a pain..." (16:37) (Jotaro) Episode 3: *"Yasaka Mahiro Wants to Live in Peace" (4:56) (Yoshikage Kira Wants A Quiet Life - Volume 37) *"No, today there's a preview of the new Iron Striver series "The Unbreakable Trapezohedron!" (18:27) (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) *"I will transcend Nyarlathotep." (19:25) (Dio Brando - Ch.11) *""Muda muda muda muda muda muda..." (19:28) (Dio Brando) *"Mahiro, do you know how many loaves of bread you've eaten up 'til now?" (19:49) (Dio Brando - Ch.25) Episode 4: *"Defeating you won't be so hard." (14:02) (Rohan Kishibe - Ch.375) Episode 9: *You don't have to be so scared that you'll be stabbed with a fork. Relax, Nyarlko." (20:47) (Dio Brando - Ch.252) W Episode 1: *"Until you go to the nurse's office, I will not let go of your hand!" (10:14) (Jonathan Joestar - Ch.4) W Episode 5: *"Exactly" (4:12) (Telence T. D'Arby - Ch.229) *"How is it? Direct is fast, right?" (8:14) (Prosciutto - Ch.491) W Episode 6: *"Ari ari ari arrivederci!" (21:56) (Bruno Buccellati - Ch.449) W Episode 11: *"Hinjaku, hinjaku!" (0:44) (Dio Brando - Ch.38) |-| * Air Gear: When Ikki gropes naked Simca, Ringo is so furious that a monstrous Star Platinum-shaped shadow appears behind her and Ikki replies "Star Platinum!!?". At one point Ikki even uses one of Jonathan's ability, the Zoom Punch from PART I. Airgearjojo.png * Busou Renkin: At one point in the series, the Warrior Chief Captain Bravo mimics Polnareff's "Bravo, oh bravo!" pose (while riding a surfboard). ** During the same episode of the Anime, he quotes Avdol's line of "YES I AM!" upon being recognised by the other characters on the beach. ***Bravo's voice actor, Masashi Ebara, voiced Avdol in the 2013 fighting game, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. ** Earlier in the TV series, Kazuki Muto draws a picture of missing school student Koshaku Chono to show to other classmates, this picture is humorously drawn in the artsyle of Hirohiko Araki, much to everyone's surprise. BUSOJOJO.jpg busoreference1.png vlcsnap-68522.png * CLAMP: The famous manga studio CLAMP have been fans of the JoJo series since before becoming so well-known themselves. They have done several JoJo-based doujinshi, the most notable of which is titled Clamp in Wonderland and features the heroes of Stardust Crusaders. The JoJo character they created in that doujinshi also appears at the end of their first CLAMP in Wonderland video, alongside their own series' characters. *'Gintama': One of the arcs has the protagonists entering a haunted inn that services spiritual beings called "stands" (which are actually just ghosts), so that they may attain the happiness necessary for them to reach the afterlife. The "stands" may possess the "stand user" to grant him special abilities, which parody the conventional stand naming derived from musical themes. The anime equivalent of the arc has Gintoki defining a "stand" while Star Platinum appears as an example, donning Gintoki's trademark attire, and includes a reference to Araki Hirohiko as a "backwards-aging fairy". The main antagonist of the arc, Oiwa, also uses Star Platinum's battle cry "ORAORAORA". Snapshot20090223072240.jpg|Gintoki defines a "stand user". 2008-04-04-harakisensei.jpg|Hirohiko Araki e6IKz.jpg|Shinpachi as Mohammed Avdol Gintoki.png|Gintoki doing a JoJo Pose ginjojo.jpg|JoJo SFX tumblr_mt9ey37EfN1r2n1jdo1_500.jpg|Oil Tower reference standsgintama.png|The Gintama and Sket Dance cast discussing special attacks and powers. * Highschool DxD NEW: A character of Gasper Vladi is clearly inspired by Dio Brando. He's a young blonde vampire of foreigner blood with the power to stop time. This power is called "Evil Eye of the Inert World". As a comedy element, Gasper is a shy effeminate boy who likes to cross-dress. Issei, the main character, wants to make use of his time-stopping power to grope girls' breasts. Gasper01.jpg|Gasper Vladi Gasper02.jpg|Vanishing... Gasper03.jpg|and appearing. *'Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou': Kazuhito Harumi, a high school boy who is obsessed with reading books is killed in the middle of a robbery and resurrected as a dachshund dog. While in his new form, Kazuhito is adopted by a man who owns a pet shop called Iggy (with a symbol of Iggy's face). Iggy_pet_shop_Inu_to_Hasami_wa_Tsukaiyou.jpg *'Mayoi Neko Overrun!': During a game of Jenga, Chise summons a stand similar to Star Platinum to help her pull a brick out. There is another scene that is in the manga only, where the Stray Cat's Club is at the beach, and they appear to be making a sand sculpture of Iggy's stand, The Fool. snapshot20100529063743.jpg|Chise summoning her stand 2e1up9h.jpg|The Fool sand tribute *'Negima!': During a fight in the school tournament, Negi's enemy summons a sort of huge puppet. One of the tournament blog comments says "It's a Stand!", making a pun due to the huge resemblance to ordinary evocation mode of Stands. *'Nisemonogatari': In episode 6, Hitagi Senjougahara makes various JoJo poses, between those are Giorno´s. In the 9th episode of the series, Koyomi Araragi parodies Jotaro's trademark pose. Nisemonogatarihitagijojo.jpg nisemonogatarihitagigiorno.jpg Araragipose.jpg|Araragi does Jotaro´s point pose *'No Game No Life': In episode 2, Stephanie Dola makes a fuss of her emotions towards Sora, and amid frustration, she shouts "WRYYYYYYYY!!" while striking a pose, directly referencing DIO in Part III. In episode 3, Sora says Rohan Kishibe's quote "But I refuse! (だが断る dagakotowaru)", and then, he and Shiro pose like Rohan does, refusing Clammy Zell´s proposal, similarly to Rohan rejecting Highway Star's proposal. In Episode 8, upon seeing the Eastern Federation´s ambassador, Izuna Hatsuse, Sora and Shiro shouts King Crimson!!, skipping time and warping themselves to Izuna´side, referencing Diavolo´s Stand and his ability, and there, Sora references Cioccolata's petting of Secco after he did a trick with a huge text bubble full of よし ; also, Ino Hatsune (Izuna's grandfather) gets angry when Sora barging his bet for Izuna´s panties, even offering his (Sora's underwear), producing an aura with Jojo SFX effects. nogamenolifewry.png|Steph makes ´´''WRYYYYYYYYYYY''!!´´ sorajojo.jpg|"But I refuse" Rohan Kishibe's reference sorajojo3.png|Sora and Shiro posing like Rohan Kishibe kingcrimson.png|Sora and Shiro shouting King Crimson!! nogamenolife8cioccolata.jpg|Sora and Shirro petting Izuna (Cioccolatta petting Secco´s reference) nogamenolifejojosfxepisode8.png|Ino Hatsuse producing an aura with Jojo SFX effects *'Puni Puni Poemy': In the first episode, the Director and his alien opponent humorously fight a battle between Stands. The alien fought using a Star Platinum look alike. In the Episode 2, at 0:12 Poemy says Furueru zo haato! Moetsukiru hodo hiito!, quote from Jonathan Joestar when he unleash his trademark attack Sunlight Yellow Overdrive. * Sei So Tsui Dan Sha: At one point in this H manga, the mother does Avdol's "YES I AM" pose, when Polnareff realizes he is actually alive. *'Seitokai no Ichizon': Sugisaki Ken, the main character, claims that all boys have a Stand called Illusion which enables them to fantasize about girls even when blindfolded. After that he makes one of Joseph's poses. ** Minatsu says that Stands should not be counted as weapons in the colosseum while striking a JoJo pose with Killer Queen in the background. SugisakiKen.jpg KenPose.gif Minatsu.jpg *'Seto no Hanayome': Being a comedy show, Seto no Hanayome shows some Jojo's references in a parody fashion. ** Gyo brothers, who wanted to be more intimidating, stylized themselves after Jotaro and stroke his poses. ** Also, Seto Sun's ideal boyfriend is Jotaro Kujo KujoNagasumi.jpg Banchou.jpg *'History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi': In chapter 555, the character Okamoto makes poses similar to various characters from Jojo´s Universe. ** He makes a pose similar to Risotto Nero´s when he dodges an incoming attack. ** In the same chapter, he makes a pose indicating the various disciples´s weakness. The pose is very similar to DIO's when he realizes that Joseph Joestar has been eavesdropping him with Hermit Purple´s ability. Okamotorisottopose.jpg Okamotodiopose.jpg *'Sket Dance': The student Saotome Mariko summons a "Stand" named Lovely Soul as example of Shojo manga, making it a pun due to JoJo being a Shonen manga. Sket-dance-1280674.jpg|Mariko summoning her "Stand" *'Yandere Kanojo': In chapter 45, Manabu comments about Stand Users being attracted to each other. * Ai Mai Mi: In Episode 4, while Mai is wondering if Mi had courage she suddenly summons a Stand that looks like Magician's Red. Ai mai mi stand.jpg|Summoning a Stand * Eyeshield 21: The character Kamaguruma Ken, a player for the Taiyou Sphinx, is modeled after Jean-Pierre Polnareff. Similarly, both Kamaguruma and Polnareff use a chariot as the major theme of their attacks. *'One Piece': On the sixth page of chapter 531, an anonymous prisoner on the final floor of Impel down, appears to have the Joestar Birthmark. OPJoJo.png *'Ghost it the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG': In the Tachikoma na Hibi omake of the series after getting outfitted with a new "Agent" equipment one of the Tachikomas gets an Araki-style appearance and an ability to summon a stand-like Agent that has time-stopping power "Reset The World" (Resetto Za Warudo). tachikoma1.jpg tachikoma3.jpg tachikoma2.jpg tachikoma4.jpg *'Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann': In the third episode, after combining Gurren and Lagann, Kamina screams Dio's "Muda muda muda" battle cry. In Episode 12, upon seeing Nia in a swimsuit, various male characters makes various poses, one of these poses is similiar to Joseph Joestar ´s. Tengentoppajojo.png|Kittan and Co. doing JoJo poses *'GJ bu:' In the episode 2, Kyoro is reading Volume 14 of Jojo's Bizarre adventure manga. In the episode 7 Kyoro turn in ORE-MAN and doing some famous Jojo's pose. kyoro reading stardust crusaders.jpg|Kyoro reading volume of Stardust crusaders kyoro pose.jpg kyoro pose 1.jpg kyoro pose 2.jpg kyoro pose 3.jpg kyoro pose 4.jpg *'Toaru Majutsu no Index': In the First Volume of the Light Novel Part 4; when Kamijou Touma had destroyed Index's clothes, and she was trying to (futilely) bring her clothes to it's original state, he's thinking that there is a "dohhhh" sound effect dominating the room and then replies in his mind that is not like "a new Stand User had attacked". Additionally, a character in the series named Fräulein Kreutune seems to loosely reference JoJo. Haimura, the character designer and artist of the light novels, comments on how she reminded him of the Pillar Men. * Hozuki no Reitetsu: At the end of episode 9, during the next episode preview, Hozuki is heard using Star Platinum's battle cry "Ora Ora" while he punches Enma. *'To Love Ru Darkness': In the 44.5th chapter of the series, the main protagonist, Rito Yuuki, is seen holding a bag of various bizarre items. The logo on the bag reads: Stardust Store - JOJO HAND, featuring pictures of hands similar to the one found on Jotaro's hat. * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: '''The main antagonist of season 2 (Saiou Takuma) uses a deck based around tarot cards. Most notably, his monster "Arcana force 21 - The world" has an effect that allows the player to skip the opponent's next turn. This could be a reference to dio's stand "The world". Also, Saiou Takuma is voiced by DIO's voice actor (in the 2012 adaptation). Comics *X-Man Annual Vol 1 1998 The Hulk gains armor that is based off of The World. Other * '''Heroes: In the NBC drama Heroes, a fictional Japanese salary-man named Hiro is a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In his blog, he states that he wants to "be like JoJo and Vaan and go on adventures" and that Part III is his favorite, especially the fights against the D'Arby brothers. One of his powers includes time manipulation, a gift shared with both Jotaro and Dio Brando. In his blog he also mentions Joseph, Suzie Q and Boingo, whom he compares with Isaac. Isaac was an artist and comic book author whose works predicted the future just like Boingo's Thoth. Hiro later manages to stop time for more than 5 seconds and says that "JoJo was wrong" and posts on his blog under the pseudonym Jotaro Kujo. In the episode Lizards Hiro uses Dio & The World's battle cry "Muda Muda" during the Battle of Twelve Swords. He uses it again to taunt Daphne while using his time manipulation ability to escape after taking her medal. * The series, but most notably Part III, has been featured in a variety of Japanese art memes and parodies of other manga and anime works drawn in Araki's style. A collection of such can be found here. * Anime and visual novel Steins;Gate has a group who built a device called "Is it, ORAORAORA?!" which is a very basic lie detector; so basic that in reality it can only read people's sweat levels. They also like using Rohan's "I refuse" quote, which eventually outed someone as an otaku. Part IV Anime/Manga * Baka and Test: The series is littered with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure references, ranging from poses to art style and even plot aspects. During a specific scene, Akihisa is seen trying Himeji's bento, only to be dragged into the darkness by a bunch of hands. There is also a scene in episode 7 where an annoying man with joskue's hair and his girlfriend try to get married at the kisaragi park. He features JoJo like frames and even does Jonathan's famous pose, Jotaro's pose when he angels at the sky, and Killer Queens' rock and roll pose 219xh8m.jpg|Yuuji performing Giorno's Pose bakatestjojo.png|Akihisa being dragged into the other world yuujiep7.jpg|Yuuji's face drawn in JoJo Style * Binbō-gami ga!: Being a parody show, it has several brief and subtle references. In episode 1, Ichiko monologues her popularity and beauty, while imagining herself posing similar to Kars. In episode 6, there is a scene of Ichiko looking like Josuke after returning Keita his handkerchief. In the 21th chapter of the manga, Nadeshiko expresses her jealousy and rage in Jojo's art style. Jojosakura.png Untitled-3.jpg BinbouJojo.png * D-Frag!: In Episode 11, when Chitose uses Ataru like a human shield against Tama, Chitose says '' Have you ever heard the saying Diamond never breaks/Diamond is Unbreakable (Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai)?, making a reference to JoJo´s Part IV title ''Diamond is Unbreakable. parte4.png|Chitose referring JoJo´s Part IV title Diamond is Unbreakable * Hellsing: In an omake of the manga, one character states that "volume 6" can be read as "ro-kan" while another says that it sounds like "Kishibe Rohan." A picture of Rohan in the Hellsing-omake style is present as well. In an omake for the second volume of Drifters Hirano describes Hirohiko Araki as "an ex-Shinsengumi vice-commander mangaka who can stop time, is a magic boy and a BT, screams "Baru-baru-baru-baru!", has four testicles in the alternate universe and is under execution, under jailbreak". hirano jojo.jpg hirano araki.jpg *'OreShura': One of the main characters, Masuzu Natsukawa, often brings up JoJo throughout the show. Natsukawa's "boyfiend" also happens to be a fan of JoJo, and whenever Masuzu's temperament gets too unpredictable, he even has the habit of using JoJo related topics to change the subject and brighten the mood. Oreshura jojo1.jpg oreshurajojo.jpg 2013-01-30 21_57_52-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Community - View topic - References are go~.png 2013-01-30 22_06_52-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Community - View topic - References are go~.png natsukawa jojo.jpg Oreshurajojoreference.jpg orejojoshura.jpg oreshurajojoposesss.png oreshura_01_08.jpg oreshura-10-jojo-pose.jpg|Reference to Narciso Anasui´s pose oreshurajosephpose.png|Reference to Joseph´s pose * Stella Jogakuin Koutou-ka C³-bu: One episode features the characters portrayed in JoJo style making various JoJo poses, including Josuke's, Dio's and Johnny's. C3 jojo.jpg Video Games *'Danganronpa': During his initial introduction, the protagonist, Makoto Naegi, points out that he does not have a stand. Additionally, the Japanese delinquent, Mondo Oowada is an homage to Josuke Higashikata, sharing Josuke's hairstyle and is easily offended when people make fun of it. He is also the leader of a motorcycle gang named the Crazy Diamonds. The villain of the game, Junko Enoshima, has multiple personalities, with one of them constantly acting as Dio and saying "Muda, Muda, Muda" during her Machinegun Talk Battle. One of the items the player can gift is called the Meteorite Arrowhead, a blatant reference to the Arrow. The sequel, Super DanganRonpa 2, has the character Teruteru Hanamura mentioning that people can tell if others are lying by the taste of their sweat and Monokuma attacking Monomi with a Heaven's Door parody. Nekomaru Nidai's clothing and hair style are probably a reference to Jotaro Kujo Crazydiamondsoowada.png jojomonokuma.jpg danganarrow.jpg *'Monster Hunter 3G': The game had an event in which you could unlock a hammer based off Crazy Diamond that can heal your allies, and a mask based off Harvest that can be equipped to your Shakalaka and constantly gain money. * Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: An enemy-only ability is called Bites The Dust that inflicts the Bomb status on a target. Said target will explode and die instantly next time it is attacked. * The King of Fighters '99-'03: Leona Heidern's "Earring Bomb 2: Heart Attack sees her attaching a bomb to her opponent. Afterwards, she may either wait until it explodes on its own or detonate it with a secondary command, saying 負けて終わり ("Makete owari." ~ "Take this and be finished."), referencing Bites The Dust (transcribed in Japanese as , 負けて死ね, "Makete shine." = "Take this and die."). *'Misao': Sen's earliest RPG Maker videogame features a kind teacher named Sohta who's is in fact the murderer and main antagonist of the game. Sohta presents the same fetish Kira had with young and attractive woman's hands, to the point of severing them and taking in it with him much like Kira did. *'Skullgirls: '''Eliza, another DLC character, not only has a parasite named Sekhmet that highly resembles Killer Queen, but strikes several Jojo-Style poses in her animations. Part V Anime/Manga *'Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W': In the 6th episode of the second season of Nyaruko's adventures, Nyaruko destroys a device named "Anywhere Dial" and imitates Sticky Fingers battlecry "Arri, arri, arri, arrivederci!". *'Macademi Wasshoi!: In episode 4, in order to fight Baltia´s black giant, Eitaro Sakuma exclaims that he will fight her, meanwhile he makes a pose similar to Risotto Nero; and orders to his assistant Eineus to ´´launch the thing (a giant robot sized Eineus)!´´, making Joestar´s trademark facehand pose. macademiwasshoirisottoneropose.png|Eitaro posing like Risotto Nero Macademiwasshoijojotrademarkpose.png|Eitaro making Joestar´s trademark facehand pose * '''Oregairu: In one episode of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru a character named Hayama Hayato mimics Giorno's famous "I have a dream!" pose in Hachiman's delusion. In another episode main protagonist references the fact that Stand users are attracted to each other. Comics *Thunderbolts Vol 1 110 2007 The scene when Norman Osborn licks the sweat off of Bullseye's face is nearly identical of when Bruno Buccellati checks if Giorno Giovanna is lying about what happened to Leaky Eyed Luca. Video Games * Guilty Gear series: Zappa is a character whose clothing is a strange combination of outfits worn by Narancia, Vanilla Ice, and Dio. His walking animation is also the same as Dio's walk animation. In the Guilty Gear story, Zappa is possessed by multiple spirits and is seeking a doctor to help cure his condition. The spirits that possess him hover around him in wraith-like forms, similar to a Stand. Zappa's most powerful "summon", Raoh, looks very similar to Star Platinum. When Zappa is possessed, he twitches wildly and strikes increasingly bizarre poses, a subtle references to Araki's notable style of drawing his characters striking poses. * The King of Fighters '99-'02: Leona Heidern's Grateful Dead is a (Super) Desperation Move during which she drains the opponent of his/her life force while surrounded by wisps of steam or smoke. *'Bayonetta': Of the many Infernal Demons that can be summoned by Bayonetta during a Climax Attack, the Little Devils are an obscure reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, more specifically Guido Mista's Sex Pistols. Director Hideki Kamiya has mentioned during a commentary that, much like Sex Pistols, each of the five devils have their own personality, and have a number written on their foreheads, with the #4 missing as it may be considered very unlucky by Zero, the King of the Little Devils. Part VI Anime/Manga *'Lucky Star': The show has several JoJo references. One in particular appears when Hiyori trips and falls to the ground in a dramatic manner. Her art style changes to that of JoJo and the similar SFX appear around her as well. 1187061952644.gif *'Shokugeki no Soma': In Chapter 71, during Megumi & Kurokiba food battle, they invoke their imaginary Stand's and enter a blazing fist battle. The character design of Megumi is similar to Jolyne's. shokugeki-no-soma-4972139.jpg|Shokugeki no soma stands *'Gokujo': In both the anime and manga, the main character, Aya Akabane, is often seen doing JoJo-like poses when discussing things relating to beauty. gokujo.png tumblr_mh29uj5UOi1r51o3no1_500.png Video Games * Street Fighter series: Juri from Super Street Fighter IV has hair and clothes similar to Jolyne's. She also uses the "Ora" battle cry. Part VII Anime/manga *'Hyakko:' In chapter 43, a person cosplaying Johnny can be seen in the background. * Planetes (manga): In chapter 19 appears a french bulldog named Iggy. Video Games *'Gaia Online': In the popular pixel avatar site Gaia online, there is an obtainable item know as Roto's Hat. This item's first pose allows the avatar of the site to wear a hat identical to that of Gyro's, name Roto's hat. During a Halloween event on the same site, one of the NPCs is dressed in Gyro's outfit. **This item's second pose allows the avatar of the site to wear a hat identical to Johnny's, cleverly named Joey's hat. *The item called K.O. Star; one of the poses (Titled Spin) allows you to wear gloves similar to the Roto Hat's second pose. The other poses have the titles: Ballistic, Spirals, Steel Wind, Time Stop, and Za Warudo, each with designs relating to their respective name. *The item RIO Star has several iconic accessory references, including Dio's face, stop sign, roadroller, Jockey headgear, and a vague impersonation of The World (Titled Summoning Rapid Infinity). It also includes Josuke's lapel emblems, Giorno's hair, and Jotaro's face and an impersonation of Star Platinum (Titled Summoning Stardom). *''WIN Star'' is another item with several accessories referencing the series. Of which, the most obvious being Jolyne's hairstyle, Giorno's ladybugs, and a dog resembling Iggy. RotoHat1.png|Roto's Hat RotoHat2.png|Joey's Hat RIOsHair.png|RIO's Hair RIOsHat.png|RIO's hat SummoningInfinity.png|Road Sign & Summoning Infinity RoadRolla.png|Road Rolla SummoningStardom.png|Summoning Stardom & Tsunami's Flare WINstar.png|WIN star (Various) Part VIII Anime/manga References Category:Lists